mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sub-Erstryktile4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kuro Selas (Talk) 15:50, March 20, 2011 not smoke Hey that picture you put up in smokes page isnt smoke in mk9 its fan made ive been to the guys website, the creators name is Grant WarwickEvilDead159 19:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm sorry. Don't Change Things Just to get achievements, consider this a warning, removing a letter from a name just to add it back for an achievement is not cool. --Azeruth 22:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Azeruth is right. Achievement hunting is not well seen here. Most of us have one our achievements through hard work, just look at our edit count and you'll understand that, so if you want to gain something here you've got to work for it, not cheat your way into it. Understand? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I understand, that was a one time thing. I swear it won't happen again. I'm very sorry. Sub-Erstryktile4 02:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Mavado Can you provide a source for Mavado being rumored DLC? I haven't heard anything about Mavado being rumored DLC. And rumored DLC doesn't go in the appearances until he's officially DLC. --Azeruth 00:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't really have a link. It's just randomly, I hear about him being DLC on a lot of forums. I'm not saying he's DLC, but it sounds like a rumor. Sub-Erstryktile4 02:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :If it started on a forum and they don't have any real proof of it then it should stay off of the wiki. Mavado isn't even in the game cameowise, at least the ones rumored are xD I mean, if Boon made a tweet with like a wink face on it then I might consider it but if it's just on some forum then I say it's not really a rumor but someone hoping. Mavado seems like a crazy random person to put in. --Azeruth 02:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :You make a good point. I should know better. Sub-Erstryktile4 02:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I've seen a couple of people randomly add it, some of them are anonymous IP addresses though. --Azeruth 02:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if they have a link. Hmmmm....... Sub-Erstryktile4 02:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) HEYYYYY. ﻿ Bud out man. I said sorry already. Ddill 01:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Smileys 1. you have the smiley i.e.: Ermac_lol.gif 2. use the brackets and write File: 3. you will get this: Thanks! [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'''FROSTY!]][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'TOASTY!']] 22:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) KaK Thanks Sub XD You sholud see my KaK. 19:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What your opinion of my entry? 14:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sub! 16:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I can see you got your first Lucky Edit, CONGRATULATIONS!!! Emperor Scorpion 15:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I was going to enter that KaK kontest but my Armageddon disc is too scratched up. [[User:Zombiedeath|'Zombiedeath']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|'We'll see who's laughing when the zombies take over']] 21:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC)